Masters of Magick
by SaintDionysus
Summary: The mini-sequel to Hot Mess. After the Mess… Draco and Hermione have settled into their lives as a couple under the radar and surrounded by gossip. All it takes is a night in and a book for Hermione to inspire another revolution. Title inspired by the biography / tv show Masters of Sex. Originally written for 2018 Strictly Dramione Smut Fest.


_Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using characters and entities from the Wizarding World trademarked by J. K. Rowling. Original plots, dialogue, and characters are mine._

* * *

 **Story Synopsis:**

 _After the Mess…  
_ Draco and Hermione have settled into their lives as a couple under the radar and surrounded by gossip. All it takes is a night in and a book for Hermione to inspire another revolution.

 _Title inspired by the biography / tv show Masters of Sex_

 **Songs that inspired the chapter:**

 **Beta:** MotherofBulls

 **Notes:**

Originally written for 2018 Strictly Dramione Smut Fest

* * *

 **Masters of Magick**

 _The Mini-Sequel to Hot Mess_

* * *

 _Witch Weekly  
26 February 2001  
A Hot Mess  
by Cathy Chatsworth, Contributing Writer_

 _Witch Weekly_

 _26 February 2001_

 _A Hot Mess_

 _by Cathy Chatsworth, Contributing Writer_

 _LONDON — No one can stop the power of the press...especially when the story is exceptionally juicy. The high profile parties involved were able to keep it secret for a few weeks, but once wedding presents made their way back to their senders, our staff knew something was afoot. Sources say that a stag/hen night ended in three canceled engagements, a world-renowned Quidditch player and his war hero lover coming out as gay, and the strangest show of inter-house unity that would have never existed on the hallowed grounds of Hogwarts. What we are talking about is the dissolution of the couplings of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass, all on the same night._

 _Yes, we all weep at the loss of what would have been three of the most spectacular weddings of the year—possibly the decade— in their stead, we have an incredible story waiting to be unraveled. Those closest to the parties in question are still tight-lipped, with the exception of Ron Weasley and Viktor Krum, who are trailing their rainbow flags from their matching Nimbus 3000s. While it hasn't been long since the fateful stag night, Harry Potter was spotted canoodling with one Pansy Parkinson outside of a posh Muggle hotel. Additionally, the would-be-Mrs. Potter, has not missed any of her games or practices with the Holyhead Harpies, who have interestingly enough, received a huge new sponsorship from Zabini Atelier. Why a luxury menswear company would sponsor an all-women's Quidditch team is beyond us, but we assume it has something to do with the company's owner trying to get into the star Chaser's good graces._

 _Despite most of this being hearsay and speculation, we do have it on competent authority that Draco Malfoy has moved out of Malfoy Manor, and into a townhome in Hyde Park...with Ministry darling and activist, Hermione Granger. According to our source, their affair had been going on for months and the calling off of their respective engagements at the same time as Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley was purely coincidental._

 _It seems the reformed Death Eater and War Heroine managed to find something beyond school rivalries and blood prejudice. We're still undetermined if we should view Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger's relationship as an illicit affair or star-crossed lovers. Only time will tell._

—xoxox—

The frigid winter rains beat rhythmically against the windows as the winds howled. Feeling the chill in her bones, Hermione levitated another log onto the fire. Her eyes scanned the clock on the mantle and wondered where Draco could be. Outsmarting the press the past few weeks had been a daunting undertaking that had left the two of them paranoid. They shut off the connection to the Floo Network and employed almost all of the same wards and disillusionment charms used at Grimmauld Place. There was only one way to get into their townhouse, and that was by direct Apparition onto their doorstep.

Trying not to allow irrational thoughts to take over her mind at his unusual lack of punctuality, she went to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate and grab a few biscuits. She knew Draco would most likely be frustrated and cold and would welcome the surprise graciously.

Another twenty minutes passed, and he still wasn't home, so she decided to curl up with her cocoa and a book in her favorite chair in their small library.

Draco's parents were in an uproar when he called off the wedding and moved out. Secretly, during the six months of he and Hermione's affair, he had been transferring his funds into a separate account and had purchased this townhome. While he hadn't known if they would last, he knew he didn't want to marry Astoria. After their announcements, he invited Hermione to stay with him and ride out the wave of reporters and gossip. Much to his delight, she didn't protest. Instead, she asked if it could be a permanent living situation. And in two weeks, they turned his empty bachelor pad into a haven for them both.

The door swung open, and Draco ran into the house covered in rain. Shivering he called, "Hermione? Are you home?"

"In the library!" She hollered back.

An adoring smile snuck on his face. They've enjoyed the transition from sexual relationship to something real. Although, domesticity hasn't quelled any of their desire. He rips off the sopping wet clothes and leaves them at the door and practically runs towards Hermione.

He sees her there under a blanket, knees tucked to her chest, with her nose buried in a book as tendrils snuck their way in front of her face. Long hair really suited her. The weight kept her curls manageable. There was something almost mythical about a woman with long wavy hair—Venus, Rapunzel, Lady Godiva. Draco had seen artists' renditions of the women of legend. In his eyes, none could compare to how gorgeous he found Hermione. Standing there in all his naked glory, he cleared his throat and drawled. "What are you reading?"

She smiled but didn't look up. He was in her peripheral, and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of her immediate attention. "Did you know that Bathilda Bagshot's original version of 'The Decline of Pagan Magic' was banned?"

Draco smirked, knowing what game she was playing and stalked toward her. He placed his hands on the armrests on either side of her and peered over the book. "No. Bagshot's work isn't really at the top of my reading list." His eyebrow raised, hoping she would get the hint.

Her eyes met his and laughed. She stood up and made him sit, and took a seat on his lap, wrapping them in the blanket. Unable to resist for too long, she gave him a long, lingering kiss. She ran her fingers through his cold, wet hair, and gave him a disapproving look. Instinctively, she reached for her wand and cast a warm, drying charm. He kissed her in appreciation. Pulling away, she told him, "I missed you. Where were you?"

Exasperated, he explained. "At Gringotts. Disputing the legality of my personal accounts with my father. I won. I still have money. He looked like an idiot." He enjoyed the way she snickered at that. "So why are you reading a text on ancient history?"

She was beaming as if she had been waiting for him to ask that question. "Listen to this. It was banned because Bagshot mentioned ancient sexual rituals that heightened magical ability."

His eyebrows raised in curiosity, "Go on…"

Hermione knew that would get his attention. "So the original texts outlined the old ways and how we could use sex to become more powerful and also find a deeper connection with our partners, quite literally strengthening our bonds." She began to purr as his hands moved up her skirt and massaged her inner thigh, his fingertips dangerously close to her center.

"Continue, Professor Granger. You have my full attention." By that, he meant raging erection.

Her breathing became heavy as his fingers pushed past her panties and grazed her slit. He was testing her, and she had to push on. With a whimper, she explained, "So after it was banned, she released just the naughty bits under a pseudonym and very few copies still exist—and I found one."

"And I'm assuming," he pushed his long finger deep inside of her, "You'd like to put your reading into practice?"

She rocked her hips matching his movements, "Maybe…" The kisses he placed on her neck and his nimble touch all but zap her mental faculties. With a sigh, she told him, "Maybe later. Let's just work on getting you warmed up. We wouldn't want you to catch a chill."

"I would have to agree." He coaxed her to straddle him and moved her panties to the side. "I'd like to study before taking the practical exam. I've never been a fan of pop quizzes."

Hermione lowered herself onto him and relished in the fullness. She swore she would never get sick of this. "Oh, we'll do our homework." She sucked in a breath as she felt his hands roam up her body, freeing her from the confines of her dress.

With a snap, Draco had ripped the side strap of her panties and threw it to the side. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" He grabbed her arse cheeks and bounced her harder on his cock. "My favorite little swot taking me back to school."

She hissed, _"Yesssss. Fuck yes."_ Hermione's tits were bouncing furiously at this point. Draco captured one of her pretty dusky rose nipples in his mouth and sucked hard. He latched on and didn't let go. "Yes. Suck my tits. Oh, I can't wait to do all those things with you."

His teeth released her nipple and found their way to her pulse point. "I should have known studying got you this fucking horny."

"Shut up and fuck me." She commanded before crashing her mouth on his and riding him into oblivion.

—xoxox—

The weeks pass and so began their journey into the ancient ways. While they had tried a few times, they only experienced ripples and waves in their magic, but none of the massive surges the book spoke about. Focusing their physical, orgasmic energy into the magical part of them, proved more difficult than they thought. Regardless, they had fun trying.

On a lazy Sunday afternoon, they sat in the small solarium of the townhouse and watched the rain trickle down the glass. It was one of the rare instances they weren't chatting incessantly or shagging each other's brains out. They just cuddled next to each other on the settee reading.

"So…" Draco started as he casually flipped through his book. "According to all our research, now is the ideal time for us to try the ritual. We've learned the spells. We carved the runes into the candles. The moon is full. You're on your—"

"No," she deadpanned, glaring at him over her book. "You just want sex and can't wait a few days."

He chuckled and kissed her on the head. "That's not it," he replied, though not convincingly. "Think about it, why hasn't it been working? Aside from animal sacrifice, which we will NOT partake, this is the only thing we haven't tried."

"Draco...but mess..." she whined. Hermione was in a sour mood altogether. It was day three, and her entire body still ached. Listening to Draco's reasons for having sex at this moment were far from her priority list.

His eyes rolled sarcastically in response. He then sat up turned her to face the other direction, and began kneading out all the knots aching her sore back and neck. "Did you forget we know magic? _Tergeo_ , _Scourgify_ , hell, even a bath. This may be an ancient ritual, but we have indoor plumbing now."

She moaned under the sweet, relieving pressure of the massage and didn't respond. The way his thumbs brushed from the base of her neck to her hairline was the most heavenly thing she could have asked for.

Those little purrs and groans of hers sent shockwaves to his groin. "Look. You wanted me to research this ancient Sex Magick with you and now that we have all the perfect conditions for this ritual. It's even a full moon tonight…." He carefully parted her hair and massaged her scalp, trying not to tangle her curls. In a low gravel, he jabbed, "You want to back out. Brave at heart my pale arse. More like conveniently brave until my boyfriend asks me to do something."

Hermione scoffed but was enjoying the massage too much to form words other than to command him. "My lower back. Get some lotion or massage oil."

He licked his lips smugly, "I thought you'd put up more of a fight." With a flick of the wand, he summoned the oil from elsewhere in the house.

"But everything is sore." She turned and gave him a playful pout and sad eyes.

"I'll make it better." He kissed her nose and started tugging off her shirt and unlatched her bra. A zooming sound caught his attention, signaling him of the lotion's arrival. He stood up and transformed the settee into a massage table.

She smiled and removed all her clothing except her knickers. Trying to get comfortable, she laid on her stomach, and settled her face through the opening. "You're the best."

"I know," he said with a smirk. As his hands moved up and down her body, he casually mentioned, "You know I have this theory that you have pent up magical energy that needs to be expelled and reabsorbed. I think it's more than just your monthly." His hands glide down her sides and work their way to her inner thighs. He squeezed the soft skin and hissed. How he longed to be between those legs.

"Is that so?" She contemplated. What had started off as a way to relieve her symptoms, now gave her a different kind of ache. "Maybe…"

Draco's eye quirked at that. While he hoped things would go in this direction, it was happening faster than he expected. "So, you'd like me to continue?"

With much difficulty, after being turned into a bowl of jelly, she propped herself up and asked, "What about I keep the tampon in and I'll give you anal? It'll be less messy."

He mulled the idea around in his mind, half-tempted. The options were both on his 'to-do list'—and she was up for it—but he remembered it was more than just sex he wanted. "Hermione, this magic, is some of the oldest magic. I just want to have this deep connection with you—"

" _Deep_...right."

He rolled his eyes at the innuendo, "Don't you want to know why this was banned?"

"Of course." She could never resist a mystery. She came to a sitting position in front of him, dangling her legs off the table. Hermione gasped as he pulled her close. Before he could place his lips on hers, she muttered, "I am intrigued if it actually exists."

Draco knew victory was in his grasp. He kissed her sweetly, every pull and smack of their lips, full of desire and intention. Instead of the feverish war of tongues, he gently nipped and dragged his teeth along her lips. Almost out of breath from the kissing alone, he rushed out, "You know, you emit these crazy pheromones or something, and I swear I get like five times harder when you're on the rag than when you're not. It's when you're off limits I want you more."

Hermione couldn't help but let a giggle escape. "And there's the real answer."

He hoisted her off the table and carried her to the sitting room, which was still set up from the last time they attempted the ritual a few days ago. With the way she was kissing his neck as they walked, he became more than aware that she was almost fully divested of clothing, while he was not. His hands grasped her arse hard and pried her cheeks apart. The throbbing in his pants intensified as his cock knew it would be engulfed in that welcoming heat soon enough.

Draco placed her down on the soft pile of blankets and cushions surrounded by the enchanted, rune-etched candles. A thought just dawned on him. "Where's your wand?"

She laughed and replied, "It must still be in my jeans. Can you get it for me? I'll freshen up."

While Draco didn't want to put a halt in the moment, if freshening up made her feel better about this, he'd let her. "Don't take too long."

She smiled and ran upstairs.

By the time Hermione returned, Draco had lit all the candles, and the aromatics were burning in the cauldron. The fragrance was earthy and intoxicating and had both a calming and sensual effect. He looked up from the spell book and cast a knowing smirk. "Towel?"

Standing in the black silk dressing gown, she clutched the white terry cloth. "Just in case. I'm almost done, so it's not so bad, but you know—"

He cut her off with a kiss. It was funny seeing her so hesitant and nervous considering all the depraved things they had done in the past. His hand found its way to the belt of the robe and tugged it loose. He pushed the fabric off of her, drinking in her form once again. As he bent down to kiss her, she nodded her head in disapproval. "What?"

She said nothing, but dropped to her knees and unbuttoned his trousers, with much difficulty. His bulge occupied any give in the fabric, that when she finally pulled his clothing down, he exhaled deeply in relief at his cock's freedom. Hermione ran her tongue from his balls to his tip and swirled her tongue around his head. "Merlin, I love sucking your cock," she groaned before engulfing him.

" _Gods,"_ he sputtered. "I fucking missed your mouth." His hips gently bucked in rhythm with her movements. _Finally,_ his dick was warm and wet. He didn't know if he could handle another day or two without fucking her in at least _one_ of her pretty holes.

Hermione left one hand to grasp his shaft while the other traveled down between her legs. Her clit needed to be touched. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't horny as hell. It was a monthly curse. She was always horniest when incapacitated, but fuck it. Crazy attempts at sex rituals or not, she needed this. She needed him.

Watching her please both him and herself set his senses wild. "Slow down," he pleaded. She was going to make him come right then and there, but he had other plans. "Stand up." He pulled himself out of her mouth and urged her. Hermione helped him remove his shirt while he kicked off the trousers and his shoes. He took her by the hand and lead her to the circle.

Standing upon the blankets and cushions, their lips were drawn to each other instinctively. His hand slid down her abdomen, and his fingertips found that spot that always made her scream. The pads of his fingers pressed her pleasure button with force and frantically rubbed, just the way she liked it, except—she didn't.

She winced at the pressure. "Draco. No. It's...sensitive."

He kissed her gently in understanding. Slowly, he made circles around her clit and varied the way he brushed and pressed against her. His fingers glided along her slit; from the little hood to her tight puckered arsehole. Back and forth. She was mewling, aching to be filled. Draco didn't want to make the same mistake twice. He started with one finger. A hiss escaped her lips as her body contracted under his touch. Tenderly, he pumped his long middle finger in and out of her before adding a second.

"This feel okay, baby?" he asked in a concerned, gravelly timbre.

"Fuck," she panted, moving her hips in time with him, and grinding up against the heel of his hand. "Floor."

He did as she commanded. Without releasing her cunt from his grasp, they slowly made their way onto the makeshift bed and laid on their sides facing each other. "Do you like that? Do you want more?"

Their foreheads touched as he continued his ministrations; her lips a whisper away from his. She couldn't fight rationale any longer. "Yes. I need your fucking cock."

Something animalistic took over, and he flipped her on her back. His mind knew she wanted to take it slow, but his body needed to claim her. The moment the smooth skin of his head touched the lips of her pussy, he thrust with all his might.

They gasped in unison, overcome with a need to be one.

She didn't care that she was tender. All that mattered was their connection. Grasping his shoulders, she pulled him further on top of her, wanting to feel his skin against hers. Hermione couldn't recall ever having such a need to be engulfed by him. Completely entwined.

Draco continued to pound and grind into her. She didn't feel as tight as she usually did, but he didn't care. There was something else—maybe hormones, maybe delayed gratification, or, quite possibly...Magick.

Hermione's legs wrapped tightly around his waist, the inexorable need for closeness still present. "I want to be on top," she pleaded under him.

He looked down at her, sweat beading off his forehead. "You're so fucking beautiful." With lightning-fast movement, he managed to flip over and situate her on his cock. It was a wonder how they didn't get tangled in the sheets and cushions. "Let me see those tits bounce."

Without any hesitation, she rode him hard. Her hands moved to her breasts. She kneaded and played with them, pushing them together and pulling them apart. They looked too pillowy soft to watch from afar. Draco sat up and buried his face in her luscious tits. His tongue traced the outlines of her nipples and sucked on the soft flesh.

The further enraptured they were in each other's presence, the more the Magick intensified. It wasn't until Hermione no longer felt the soft velvet against her legs did she realize they were levitating. She kissed him excitedly. "It's working," she said as she pulled away.

It was true. They were weightless and the room hummed with energy. Spurred on by not only the fantastic sex but the achievement in their magical conquest, intensified his movements with further vigor. His cock pulled almost all the way out, then plunged balls deep, repeatedly. Without the confines of gravity, he grew brazen and curious. They spun and bent in positions they never imagined possible—but nothing felt as good as their limbs entwined, cock buried deep, heart to heart.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked through gritted teeth. The tension was becoming too much. He knew he could come any second.

"So good. It's so good, baby," She mewled writhing on his cock. "Fuck, I love you."

He closed his eyes tight. Those three little words were the most magical things she could say. He wordlessly summoned their wands.

This was always the tricky part. Coming always felt so damn good. It was next to impossible to redirect the orgasmic energy into their wands. They had to visualize the power leave their bodies, move around them and return to their wands. The first time, Draco swore he almost snapped his, and Hermione almost poked him in the eye.

"I want to try something different this time," Hermione told him as she placed her wand and heart against his chest. He nodded and did the same.

With his free hand, he grasped her arse and raced to the finish. On any other occasion he would have said some expletive; instead, he focused on the transfer of energy. Loud, guttural noises filled the room as he released with slamming thrusts.

Only seconds behind him, she came. Hermione's wails were on the other end of the vocal scale—high-pitched and staccato. Her walls were trembling in the wake of her orgasm, but so was her wand. She could feel it. They were both thrumming with electricity. Their sexual energy had returned to them in the form of Magick.

While their quivering bodies floated back down to earth, hands still pressed on hearts; they became entranced by their auras. The brilliant spectrum emanating from their bodies was unlike any other magic they had ever seen. They looked celestial. They felt powerful.

As their toes touched the floor, they said to each other, "So mote it be," ending the ritual.

Exhaustion threatened to take them both, but curiosity needed to be satiated. "We have to try something," Draco insisted.

Hermione's mind was still racing from the ritual. "Like...what?"

He turned to the nearest wall and pointed, _"Bombarda!"_

A beam of energy erupted from his wand blasted hole after hole through the walls of the house until reaching the solarium. They looked at each other in shock and heard the house begin to crack.

With lightning fast reflexes, Hermione cast, _"Reparo!"_ It was like watching a film in reverse. All the damage Draco had done had been erased in a blink of an eye. She smacked him on the arm. " _Bombarda_? You idiot. Even without Sex Magick, that's a dangerous spell."

"Go big or go home, as they say," he shrugged and ignored her glare. Instead, he grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. "We did it. We figured it out. Merlin. I feel invincible."

"Put me down!" She laughed.

"No."

"How about we jump in the shower and try to figure out what this all means and what we can do with this knowledge," she tried to reason.

He finally put her down. The adrenaline rush was waning and the fatigue setting in. "I know what we're going to do. We're going to lead a revolution. A magical, sexual revolution."

"Oh, will we be the Masters and Johnson of the Wizarding World?" she asked, taking his hand and leading him upstairs.

Not knowing who she was referring to, but getting the gist of the reference, "Yeah, but better."

"Well, you know this means more research and documentation if that's the route you want to take." She turned and gave him a cheeky smile.

"I look forward to it."

* * *

 **A/N: There you go people! A mini Hot Mess sequel. Yeah...so period sex. It happens, and when researching pagan sexual magick, body fluids are kind of important to energy and spellcasting. A little gross, but hey, you read it.**

 **Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review. I'm also on tumblr: harrypotterandthegobletofwine and Facebook: saintdionysuswriter**


End file.
